and all hell broke loose
by xsourceofmagicx
Summary: Loke can't stop flirting with her; the 'I swear I'm straight' Sting Eucliffe, and her boyfriend, might she add, shows no interest in even pretending to care, too busy staring at a certain pink-haired male; Rogue Cheney can't stop smirking-hypocrite that he is, Sting would like to add; Natsu is oblivious; Gray is naked and why did she get out of bed again?


Summary: Loke can't stop flirting with her; the 'I swear I'm straight' Sting Eucliffe, and her _boyfriend_ , might she add, shows no interest in even pretending to care, too busy staring at a certain pink-haired male; Rogue Cheney can't stop smirking-hypocrite that he is, Sting would like to add; Natsu is oblivious; Gray is naked and _why_ did she get out of bed again?

* * *

They are on their third date.

Not that Lucy was _counting_ or anything, because that was so something Juvia would do; it's a lucky guess, that's all.

When her boyfriend walks toward her, waving a hand in greeting from two blocks away, Lucy _feels_ the butterflies in her stomach.

She doesn't like third dates; bad things always happen on third dates.

Well, okay, so this is her first boyfriend and her first third date but after hearing Cana's weird predictions yesterday using her UNO cards, Lucy is definitely freaked out.

And-at the side, just there- was that a flash of pink hair?

She prays to every deity she knows; she evens prays to Laxus, remembering Freed's advice: _'When in doubt, Lucy, pray to Laxus. He will answer.'_

She hopes that at the end of the day she'll be back in her cozy, little apartment laughing it up with the girls at how worried she had been.

She can envision the scene:  
"Yes," she will laugh. "I was all freaked out for nothing. The date went fine and-"  
Ohmigod, is that Gray's jacket lying abandoned on the pathway over there?

Okay, so she's a little bit paranoid considering that the aforementioned jacket was bright pink and glitzy and had just been picked up by an eight-year-old girl but, really, you couldn't blame her. Abandoned clothes on the sidewalk tended to belong to a stripped she knew and right now wished she didn't.

"You alright, Lucy? You face has been doing this weird twitching thing. Makes you look kind of like a cow," Sting Eucliffe informs her thoughtfully, as if he'd been puzzling over the simile for a while now.

Lucy sighs, a vein pulsing on her right forehead.

Forget Cana, maybe she should dump Sting here and now.

"Anyways, we should go. I got us VIP seats in your favorite restaurant, Lucy."

And then sometimes Sting is so utterly perfect that Lucy melts and waits for Sting to hold her hand and lead her inside.

He doesn't.

Lucy smoothes her red dress, fixes her hair and follows Sting inside, after casting one last, nervous glance to the peaceful surroundings.

It was too peaceful and her friends were attracted to places like this.

And when they were her…Lucy could only imagine the disaster in the form of a Natsu-Erza-Gray earthquake.

She nearly cries.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

They have just ordered their desserts and the perfect date is almost over.

Her shoulders sag with relief and she mentally thanks Laxus for all his help; thunder booms overhead.

The waiter returns, a silver cloche in his hands but his pleasant smile wavers as he suddenly stops and frowns.

He pauses and Lucy's brown eyes go wide.

Sting, however, looks unaffected and pulls out his iPhone.

"Excuse me, miss- why does that plant have pink hair?"

Luck knew she had celebrated to early as she quickly jumps to her feet.

"I have no idea," she says, throwing some loose change on the table, "but we must go now. _Come on, Sting!_ "

Sting does not respond, still intent on his phone, but the plant does as it lets out a familiar wail.

"Wha-but Luce, I thought we were best friends!"

 _'Laxus, what happened to my prayer, damn you?'_

Lucy makes a mental note to never, ever trust Freed again.

"Hey," another deeper voice protests, actually sounding mildly injured. "I thought I was your best friend, flame-brain."

Lucy has just enough time to feel vindictive- ha, Gray, she really is Natsu's best friend- before reality hits her and she decides to use this precious, precious silence to get away before her hair or her dress is ruined, or ever worse, forced to pay for whatever damage Natsu and Gray manage to inevitable create.

She has just enough time to curl her fingers around Sting's wrist when she hears- _it.  
_

"You wanna fight, ice-block?"

Sting doesn't even look up as tears pool in Lucy's eyes- for she has realized, much to her dismay, that Erza has not accompanied the wayward duo and when Erza track them down things really won't be pretty- and her wallet starts to grow surprisingly light.

The waiter, the poor guy has- bolted. She takes the 'poor guy' statement back.  
 _'Laxus, if you can do anything useful then punch that guy.'_

She promises that this will be the last time she takes Freed's advice but it really is comforting as she ducks out of the way, narrowly avoiding putting 'death by potted plants thrown by crazy friends' on her epitaph.

"Gray," Lucy shrieks, averting her eyes and flailing her arms around widely- "Luce, you look like a windmill," Natsu comments- "Gray, your clothes!"

Great. Now she was going to be arrested as an accomplice to a sex offender. She'll never get another boy friend _ever_ and she'll never publish her book and her life will be over and it will be _\- All. Gray's. Fault.  
_

Sting Eucliffe finally looks up.

"Aw, my battery just died-damn, what the hell happened here?"

Natsu turns at the unfamiliar voice.

Black eyes meet blue.

Sting can't contain the growing smirk on his face.

He's not going to be bored anymore.

* * *

Not exactly sure where this one came from, to be honest XD  
But, as always, please read and review.


End file.
